The Twins
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: Korra, Lin, Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin go to the Southern Air Temple to investigate but what happens when Korra finds a room full of the past Avatars and then she wants to find out who the first Avatar was? What happens when that makes the whole Gang go back in time and meet the old 'Team Avatar? Read and Review. Title explained later in story. Later pairings: Zuko/Korra
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Furuba: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra. Hope you like this story and please review!**

…Normal POV…

Korra, Mako, Bolin, Lin, and Tenzin were all riding Oogie to the Southern Air Temple. There had been reports of strange happenings there; earthquakes, noises, and statues glowing. Tenzin was curious about these strange happenings so he asked Lin Beifong, chief of police in Republic City, to accompany him. Since Beifong was getting to go Korra had insisted on going, which meant that Mako and Bolin were going to want to go. Tenzin sighed.

"How long have the strange happenings…been…uh….happening?" Bolin asked out of boredom.

"A couple weeks. No one knows how it started," Lin answered his question and the question she knew he had been about to ask.

"Oh…" was all Bolin said.

Korra could understand how Bolin felt being bored and all. They all were after traveling for what seemed like forever with no end in sight for a whole week.

"Tenzin…are we lost?" Korra asked her fatherly figure.

"No, I know exactly where to go. I came here before with my father." Tenzin replied.

Lin scoffed, "Yes…when you were five."

Tenzin pinched his nose in his signature annoyance move, "You do not easily forget the passage to the Southern Air Temple. "

"Is that why we have been traveling in circles for the past three days?" Mako asked.

"We have not been traveling in circles!" Tenzin yelled, turning around to face all of them.

Korra couldn't stop it any more…she burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Tenzin half yelled and half talked.

"You…lost….right….front….you" was all Korra was able to get out as she pointed behind Tenzin.

Everyone looked behind Tenzin and saw a giant mountain with the ruins of a palace on top of it.

"Told you we weren't lost." Tenzin muttered before directing Oogie towards the Air Temple.

Everyone just laughed.

…Normal POV…

The group walked around the Air Temple after landing Oogie. To Korra the place felt very familiar but she thought that it was because Avatar Aang had spent so much time there.

They continued walking around the place.

"There seems to be nothing out of the ordinary." Lin said.

"Normally I would agree with you but something doesn't feel right." Tenzin said.

The gang past by a room that had a bunch of tubes and airbending symbols on it but with no visible door handle. Korra felt a pull to that room. She walked toward it, wondering how to get inside it.

"Korra? What are you doing?" Tenzin asked walking up behind her.

Korra laid a hand on the door before replying, "I have to get inside…but how?"

"With airbending. You push the air into these and it turns the Airbending symbols around and unlocks on the inside." Tenzin said, still curious.

Korra took a few steps back before airbending into the tubes which in turn opened up the door. The room inside was pitch black but everyone had flashlights which they turned on. They walked in and the first thing they saw were statues, all spiraling around into a circle towards the center of the room.

"Wow…" Bolin said as he looked at all of the statues.

"You can say that again," Mako muttered.

"Please don't." Lin said as she walked around the room looking at all of the statues and noticing the pattern, "They are in the pattern of Earth, Fire, Air, Water."

"That's the Avatar Cycle," Tenzin said, coming to stand next to his friend.

Korra was making her way to the center of the room and responded, "Why would they be in the Avatar Cycle? Could all of these people be past Avatars?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if they were…the only thing that surprises me is how many Avatars there are." Mako said, looking up to see that statues also lined the circular walls.

Korra was at the center in front of a statue of Roku, the Avatar before Aang. She had never seen him before but something just told her who he was. One the left of Roku was Avatar Kyoshi, dressed in her usual Kyoshi fighting gear. To the right of Roku was obviously a new statue and it was of Aang.

"Whoa…how did that get here?" Korra whispered, standing in front of Aang's statue. It looked like the Aang she had seen in her visions but there was something different about him. All of the other statues were looking straight ahead but Aang was looking up, towards the ceiling.

"Korra? What is it? What's wrong?" Tenzin asked, running towards her which made everyone else run towards her in worry as well.

Korra looked up at the ceiling and saw something up there…like a small circular floor holding something.

"The most recent Avatars are here in the center…but that means that the oldest are higher up…and the very first Avatars are at the very highest part."

Korra waited no more after saying that; she airbended herself upwards towards the circular floor near the roof. It was quite a ways up there and as soon as she airbended up there Lin pushed the earth upwards so that they would follow her up.

"Korra!" Tenzin yelled over the wind, "What are you doing?!"

Korra yelled back, "I want to see who the first Avatar was! I have to know!"

They all continued going up until they came to the platform but as soon as they all stepped on it there was a bright light and they all suddenly fell unconscious. No one saw who the first Avatar was.

**Furuba: Hey. Me again! So I hope you liked this chapter. I plan on having the next chapter up soon but it may be a little bit. I don't drop stories and I have other stories going on right now I need to finish the chapters I am currently writing with those stories but it shouldn't take too long. In the next chapter team Avatar from the past meets Team Avatar from the future so that will be fun! Anyway the name will be explained later. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Twins: Chapter Two

**Furuba: I do not own any of this other than the story line. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I hope you like this chapter. Please Review. **

…Normal POV…

Aang and Zuko were walking towards their small clearing where they practiced their firebending without anyone seeing them. They didn't like practicing around their friends because their friends weren't exactly the most supportive with training…or at least Toph and Sokka weren't. They made way too many jokes about it. Suddenly there was a slight tremble in the ground as if a bunch of people had fallen on it. It was so small that only Aang or Toph could have felt it but only if it was really close.

"Zuko, did you hear that?" Aang asked his friend, automatically going into a fighting stance.

"Hear what? Nothing happened Aang." Zuko said, although some worry was creeping into his voice.

"Like….someone falling over a bunch of other people…" Aang said quietly.

Shaking his head he said quietly, too quiet for Aang to hear, "Only you could hear that."

Aang started looking around for the source of the noise, in the bushes, past the trees; everywhere he could without leaving Zuko's sight.

"There is someone around here…help me!" Aang said and he dashed off in the direction the noise had come from with Zuko running after him. Soon they heard voices.

"Lin, Get off of me!" They heard a man yell.

"Korra?! Are you ok?" another man yelled.

A girl yelled, "Ok! Who has their foot up my butt?!"

"OWW!" A third man yelled.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" a woman finally yelled.

Aang and Zuko peered through the bushes they were approaching and heard all of this. Then they saw something very strange. There were five people on the ground; two women and three men.

Suddenly one of the women, the one dressed in what looked like a chief police uniform, spun on them and earthbended them so that they were trapped with their hands pulled down to the ground and inside the earth.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, not trusting them for even a minute.

Aang sighed but put on a friendly face, "My name is Aang. This is my friend Zuko. Nice to meet you!" Aang said earthbending his hands free so that he could wave but then put it back before the woman did something.

The man in orange airbending robes looked like his mouth had just hit the floor in shock. Another man with green clothing suddenly pointed to them and said, "You're Aang? Like Avatar Aang? And you're Zuko? As in the Fire lord? But…that is not possible because Avatar Aang is dead and Fire Lord Zuko is retired. You guys must be cosplayers! Ya, that is it! Nice costumes guys but we need to know where we are." He spurted out in a rush.

The last man with a red scarf around his neck suddenly hit the second man upside the head and muttered, "Shut up Bo!"

The Earthbender woman suddenly approached them and looked at them closely. Finally she said, "They are telling the truth Tenzin."

The man in orange robes suddenly got very red in the face and started yelling, "HOW IN THE WORLD ARE THEY TELLING THE TRUTH?! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE UNLESS WE WENT BACK IN TIME SOMEHOW! IN CASE YOU HADN'T NOTICED LIN BUT TIME TRAVEL IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME KORRA! SHE JUST HAD TO GO AND ENTER INTO THAT STRANGE LIGHT!"

While the fighting was going on Korra sat on the ground and looked at the two people who claimed to be Zuko and Aang. Normally she would have jumped right in and started yelling as well but there was something about that scar faced man. She just couldn't describe it. Korra was very curious about him…whether he was truly the Fire Lord or not. She had to admit though that he was more handsome than she had thought. She suddenly realized what she was thinking.

_No way! I can't start liking him! He is from the past! That light sent us to the past! No way! Impossible! Who knows what that would do to the timeline!_

Shaking her head Korra stood up and walked over to Aang and focused her attention on him, "Is it true? Are you Avatar Aang?" Everyone was quiet as she talked.

Aang earthbended his hands out again and stood up straight, very curious now, "Yes but who are you?"

Korra took in a deep breath, knowing there would be chaos following her statement.

"I am Avatar Korra, the Avatar after you."

…..Normal POV…..

Katara paced worriedly around. She knew that Aang and Zuko had gone to practice firebending but they should have been back by now. Or they would see something coming through the trees, that something being flames. Something was wrong, she just knew it.

"Where are they?" She said to herself but unfortunately Toph heard her.

"They're fine. Quit worrying about it Mommy Dearest."

Katara spun around and faced her friend, ready for a fight only to feel a hand on her arm. She spun around and came face to face with Aang. Katara quickly pulled Aang into a bone crushing hug.

"What happened?! I thought something happened to you1"

Aang struggled to breathe. Finally Sokka said, "If you want him to tell you then let go otherwise he is going to be permanently blue."

Katara realized what she was doing and quickly let go of her friend. Aang started gasping for breath. Soon Zuko also walked out of the trees and he wasn't alone. He had five people with him. That was it for Katara. She knew something strange was going on. Zuko hated just random strangers coming to their campsite, no way would he lead them here without a pretty good reason.

"Ok, spill. What happened?" Katara said, hands on her hips.

"K-Katara?" Aang had been able to catch his breath, "We will tell you if you promise not to freak out or blow it out of proportion."

Raising an eyebrow she said, "Why would I do that?"

Zuko stepped aside and let a man in green clothes come forward to explain. They had decided for him to explain because he could talk to fastest and they needed this done as soon as possible.

"Hi. My name is Bolin. This is my brother Mako, my friend Korra, her teacher Tenzin, and our Chief of Police, Lin Beifong. We are from the future. Tenzin is the third child of both you and Aang. Lin is the daughter of Toph. Me and Mako are pro-benders and Korra joined are team. Korra is the Avatar after Aang. A few months ago there was this guy named Amon terrorizing our city and taking people's bending away but then we stopped him and he ran away with his brother but then the ship they were both on blew up, killing them both. Last week there were reports that the Southern Air Temple had strange things go on and so the five of us wanted to investigate but Korra found a room of the past Avatars. She wanted to find out who the first Avatar was, I don't know why but she just did, and so she flew to the top of the room. Being the good friends we are we followed her and ended up here in the past."

Bolin let out a huge breath, glad to finally be able to stop.

They all looked at Katara who was trying her best not to yell, freak out, or blow it out of proportion. Finally they heard Toph mutter, "Katara…You might want to see this…"

Katara slowly turned around to see was Toph was pointing at….only to find her brother had fainted from the shock of it all…

**Furuba: Chapter Two is done! I know it is very short but the next chapter will be a lot better! I promise! And it will be longer! I just wanted this chapter out of the way lol. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Furuba: Yet again I own nothing. Someday I will….but not today….anyone have chocolate? By the way in this story Toph and Sokka are together. I like Suki but she just doesn't fit who I think Sokka should be with. **

…Normal POV…

Everyone was gathered around Sokka waiting for him to wake up. Seems he couldn't take the stress of time traveling people. It was a little hard to believe but after Tenzin airbended, Lin metalbended, and Korra water/earth/fire/airbended they believed them.

Finally Toph said, "Ok…I'm bored and he is not going to wake up on his own anytime soon so…." Before anyone could stop her she kicked Sokka's ribs.

"OOWW!" Sokka sat up yelling at the top of his lungs. He sat up and grabbed his side. "Katara! Help!"

Katara rolled her eyes at her older brother. "Hold still." She said before taking some water and lifting his shirt. There was only some mild bruising which was easily healed with Katara's water bending.

"thanks." Sokka said to his sister as he put his shirt down. For some reason he hadn't noticed the future people yet.

"I had the weirdest dream. There were five people who came from the future and one of them was the Avatar after Aang. Most of them were descendents of us somehow. It was so….oh" Sokka had just seen the 'new' Team Avatar.

"That wasn't a dream….was it?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Sokka didn't know what else to do. Instead he just muttered, "Why does everything happen to us?"

"Because the universe hates us and Twinkle Toes is the Avatar." Toph said in a 'matter of fact' voice.

Suddenly Mako asked a random question, "What is the date?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow and looked at Mako, this made him take his gaze away from Korra. For some reason he just couldn't stop staring at her.

"It is the beginning of June…almost a year since we defeated the Fire-Lord."

Tenzin looked up at this, "If you have already defeated Ozai then why are all of you still traveling?"

Katara answered this, "Ozai destroyed many villages and ruined many lives. We have taken it upon ourselves to go and help rebuild them as much as possible. It is taking awhile. We just finished helping Kyoshi Island."

Bolin said, "That is a good idea but…won't that take years if it is just you doing that?"

Aang shook his head, "Nope. We only stay a week or so to get all the reconstruction planned out and started. Then we move on the next place. We only stayed for the whole construction with Kyoshi because of our close friends there."

"Then shouldn't Suki be with you all?" Korra asked, tearing her gaze away from Zuko.

Sokka looked at the ground uncomfortable and Toph fell very silent.

Sokka started, "I don't know if history is different in your timeline or something but in this one…..Suki died. She and the other Kyoshi warriors were taking Azula to Aang so he could take away her bending. Right before Aang did that however Azula….shot lightning at Suki and it killed her. Katara tried her best to heal her with some oasis water that the Northern Water Tribe had brought but….it was just her time to go apparently. A couple months later me and Toph started dating but everyone here still misses Suki."

Everyone was silent. Korra had never paid attention to history and in fact had forgotten that Suki had died. She didn't know how she coulbe be so stupid as to bring something like that up...

"While we are on the subject of people we don't see….where is Mai?" Bolin asked.

Zuko sighed and took up the story. Apparently the people in the future hated learning history or had really bad memory.

"Mai was also killed. Before the invasion started she was able to break out of prison and get a hold of her weapons. She could have made it out alive but she tried taking down the Fire Lord. She actually made it to his throne room and fought him. The fight lasted about an hour. Mai was giving it all she had but Ozai….he was just toying with her. Waiting for her to make a mistake. He was having fun," Zuko's voice became very hard and angry at the thought of what his father had done, "Mai was getting tired out and she slipped. She made the one mistake you never make. She hesitated. Mai had caught him and was about to deliver the final blow when she looked into his eyes…and he plunged a hidden dagger into her chest. They didn't even try to save her."

Zuko looked down at the ground, silent. Not going to continue the story at all.

"I'm sorry," Korra said softly a minute later. Everyone thought she was talking to both Zuko and Sokka but she knew that the apology was just for Zuko.

Everyone sat there for a long whle, doing and saying nothing. Soon the sun started to set.

"I'm going to go get some sleep," Toph said, "Let's figure out what to do about all of this tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and agreed before laying down on the ground around the small fire. It was summer so no one bothered to get a blanket. It took a while but soon everyone was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Twins

Chapter Four

**Furuba: I don't own anything! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!**

…Zuko's POV…

I rose with the sun the next day. I don't know why but I did. Sometimes the sun felt the need that I needed to rise with it for the day.

Slowly I sat up and looked around, hoping it was all a dream like Sokka had, but that wasn't the case. The people from the future were there. The old airbender, Toph's daughter, two pro-benders, and…the next avatar.

That was who intrigued me the most…the avatar after Aang. She came from the Water Tribe obviously, as you could see by her clothes, had beautiful blue eyes, was quite tall…and over all just looked…

I shook my head to rid it of the thoughts that had come into it. I couldn't risk falling in love with someone whom I had no future with…well technically I did but not a romantic one.

I got up and went to the bags full of food that we had laying next to Appa. It was dawn and so I figured I should start cooking breakfast soon but I wanted to let my friends sleep. Instead I grabbed an apple and walked down the hill we were camping on and into the forest slightly to the river in there.

I bit into my apple and thought about everything that had happened yesterday. I was surprised that the people from the future hadn't known about what had happened to Suki and Mai. At least Tenzin, who looked like a scholar, should have known about them but even he looked surprised at the news..as if it was something that he had never heard about at all.

I sat down on a rock and thought about it some more. From their reactions I could tell that history was different. Maybe the story had been passed down and something had messed up in the telling of it…but if my and Katara were still alive then we would make sure that the story was told right and so that couldn't be the explanation. What if…by them just being here they were changing the history they had learned?

But that couldn't be it either, I suppose. Mai and Suki died weeks before this strange group had arrived. They couldn't have done anything to the past couple weeks if they just appeared for the first time now…unless-

My thoughts were interrupted by a crashing through the woods behind me. I immediately sprang up and ducked behind a near by tree, ready for any fight the person could bring…although I was not ready to see Korra come through the trees hopping on one foot.

"Ow!" I heard her say to herself, "Stupid tree! Get out of my way!"

She then hopped over to the very rock I had just vacated and plopped down on it, unknowingly kicking away the rest of my uneaten apple that I had dropped.

"Can't get one peaceful moment. Nope. I have to go to a stupid air temple, then I get kidnapped and appear into the past, and it seems that every thing in the past has something against me! Can't I just get a break for once?!" Korra muttered to herself as she yanked her shoe and sock off of her right foot and then waterbended some water to it and started healing it.

I suddenly felt the need to make myself known so I said, "Not everything in the past has something against you." As I stepped out from behind the tree.

Korra jumped up, surprised at my sudden appearance. "What…How…Um…did you hear all that?"

I laughed at her obvious embarrassment, "Only if you wanted me to." I said, deciding to play nice with her.

I went the rock and made her sit down again so that she could continue healing her foot.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked, picking up the water she had dropped.

I shrugged, "Sometimes it just happens. The sun decides that I need to rise with it. I decided to let you all sleep and so I came here to think. What are you doing up?"

"Oh um…to tell you the truth I was sleeping very lightly and I heard you get up. I wanted to talk to you and so I followed you but then…well I think you know what happened…" she said, gesturing to her foot.

I laughed, "Yes I do know but it is a good thing that you followed me for I have been wanting to talk so one of you about the future."

"Then shoot." Korra said, finishing up with her foot and directing her full attention to me.

"I was thinking about yesterday when we told you about Suki and Mai…"

"Again, I am so sorry that that happened."

I raised my hand and stopped her apologizes, "It is not your fault. Everything is fine. It is just…when we told you of what happened, I don't know why but you looked surprised as if you had not heard of this before. Wouldn't you have learned this?"

Korra sighed, "I did learn about the hundred year war and the history of Aang. The only thing is…I learned a different history. When I learned everything Suki and Mai lived through the war and married Sokka and you. You have a daughter who takes your place when you retire and a grandson named after your uncle who helped us fight Amon. I don't know why but the history here is different."

"I have a daughter?"

Korra nodded, a small smile on her face, "Yep, you name her after your mother. She is a great Fire-Lord and keeps peace throughout her kingdom which at times is very hard to do."

I was shocked, not expecting this. I never thought about children and defiantly didn't think I would name them after my mother….

"What else happens in your future?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

"Well," Korra hesitated and looked like she didn't know where to start, "There are a lot of inventions now. The telephone and a radio and there is the Satomobile. Then-"

I raised my hand and stopped her, "Wait, don't tell me, I want to be surprised."

Korra nodded, respecting my wishes and so I continued.

"I was thinking earlier. Our history is different from the one you learned of and so that made me wonder why. At first I thought you had changed it but this all happened before you arrived and so that lead me to this. You are from the future…but what if you are also from a different reality?"

**Furuba: Next chapter done! Cliffhanger! Mwahaha! I feel so evil! Read and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

"A different dimension? Is that even possible?" Bolin asked as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"Of course it is," Aang put in, "Where do you think the Spirit Realm comes from? It is really just a different dimension."

"But why do you think we are in a different dimension? I thought that we had only gone through time." Mako said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck from where it had fallen off during the night.

"Because," Korra said as if it were obvious, "Just think about it. In our world we learned that Suki lived through all of this and married Sokka. In this world Suki died shortly after the war. In our world Zuko and Mai get married, their daughter becomes Fire-Lord, and their grandson saves many lives fighting Amon. In this world Mai died trying to kill Ozai. Why would we all have two different forms of history? It just wouldn't make sense unless it was a different dimension."

"Korra, while I admit, your and Zuko's theory does have merit, more merit in fact than ours does, we can't know for certain." Tenzin pointed out.

"But we can know for certain!" Korra yelled excitedly, throwing her hands up in the air.

Everyone just looked at her as if she were crazy. Even Zuko didn't know what she was talking about and they had theorized most of this together.

She looked around and sighed in exasperation, "Look we know that when we tried to figure out who the very first Avatar was it sent us here. If we go back to the Air Temple to try to find out again, but this time with Aang there as well, maybe it would let us find this all out. Maybe it sent us here because it wanted Aang to know this as well and find out with us."

Aang perked up at this information, "Hey maybe your right! Roku once told me, not to long ago, that I would be going on a very important emotional journey soon. Maybe this is it!"

Korra's face lit up as well and you could just see how they were the same person for just a moment.

Tenzin looked between his apprentice and his father. Both of them could be incredibly stubborn when they chose to be. Sighing he shook his head.

"I just know that I am going to end up regretting this..." he said quietly.

Korra's face lit up even more, if it were possible. "YES!" She yelled, jumping up and punching the air.

Everyone was on Appa and was flying slowly towards the Air Temple. It would have been faster but Appa had a lot more people to carry now. At the rate they were going they would be there at the end of the day. People had kind of branched off into different groups and were talking. Lin and Toph were discussing about pro-bending with Bolin and Sokka who got along really well. Tenzin and Zuko were talking politics and Katara was up in Appa's head with Aang, sharing a small romantic conversation probably. Korra was sitting at the very very back watching everyone next to Mako.

Slowly Mako turned to the female Avatar and started a quiet conversation so that no one could hear them.

"Korra...I know this probably isn't the best time but...I was wondering if you had given anymore thought to what I told you six months ago. You have had quite a long time to think about it...and I just want to know Korra."

Korra sighed and then turned to look at her friend, "Mako...I have thought about what you said...quite a lot actually...and...I..."

Korra didn't know how to continue. There had once been a time in her life that she would have done anything to have Mako tell her he loved her. But now...she just didn't feel that way anymore. What she and Mako had 'had' was just a fleeting crush. Maybe it was different for him but...sign hing Korea looked over at Zuko...and her heart leapt. Mako had never been able to do that to her. She knew it was foolish for her to crush on the Fire-Lord but...it had just happened. She didn't know how to tell Mako because she didn't want to hurt him.

Finally she continued though "Mako...I'm sorry. I know that you went through a lot when you were sort of torn between me and Asami...and I know I must seem nit only confusing but also frustrating right now...but my feelings have changed over the months." Korra looked at Mako, an apologetic look on her face, "I know longer...LIKE you...at least not in that way. Now I just see you as more of a...brother."  
Mako was shocked to say the least. His heart broke a little as she told him all of this. After everything that he had done for her...she was doing this?! His shock turned into anger and she could see his walls go back up.

Immediately she tried to comfort him, she laid a hand on his shoulder, "Mako please don't be-"

"What? Mad?! Well at little to late for that Korra." His voice came out a lot harsher than he intended. He turned back to face forward and didn't talk to her for the rest of the trip to the Temple even though she kept trying to talk to him.

They got there and everyone got off, most of the curious about what had happened between Korea and Mako while others (namely Toph) couldn't care less. They all got ready for bed, deciding that they would explore tomorrow.


End file.
